Edward saves the day
by eDwArD-iS-g0d
Summary: what is going to happen when Edward beat bad guys.r and r no flames chapter 6 her and 100 readers thx guys
1. Chapter 1

once opun a time dere wuz meen pepulz who were japenese and blew up ships with plains and edwurd culen was like oh noez eye got do stop dem1!!!!!!!!111one!!1! so edward cullen flew on teh plains and hijagked and beat the japenese up and flew for a long time. then he crashed on an island and dey wer lik o knos and so the went in the uncle and fought mnstars and werewolves and jacop was dere an dey beat eatcoter up and then they stopped because jacop

sed no edwerd we have to sop hitter so edword and jacop went on jacops boat to bad guy land to beat up th notsees they went bach home to pick up bellur and so dey went an landed on the beech and beat up notsees with his vampr powrs and den he found a girl sitting dere al sad y r u crying edwurd sed my parennt ded teh gurl sed come wit me edword said ok he sed and edwrd gave her his lasor gon and den they beat up notsees with jacop and bellur and then they fund hitter hoo sed

hohoho i m meen and bummed purl herber an beat up al deh news gurl was mad at hitter cause he beat up mum an ded and she hated it so she shot him in hedd wit lasor gon wats yur nam edwurd sed stella gurl sed

edwurd then got called by govarmant edwurd we ned u to beat up commonists presiant sed ok let's go edwurd sed aand then they left to

beat uip commonists


	2. Chapter 2

So after edwurd and frends wer told by prsiant to beat up commonists so they

went on jacops boat to prussia an beat up all the commonists an edword beat them vampr pwrs

an stella shot dem wit lasor gon and jacop and bellur hellpd 2 and then they saw harry plotter and he sed hahahahahaha I m meen cause my books arnt as gud as twillight haahah then he was shot in hed by

stellas lasor gon and then they left an thn they found stain and he sed hahahahahaha I m bad guy leadr of commonists hahahh and I took over korea lad ahhhaa and den he was shot in hed to hooray they said

then they nother call from presiant and he edword we need help again sav us from terrorists k edwurd sed bi presiant sed lets go stella sed wait edword and then she kissed edwurd and then they left to fight terrooists.


	3. Chapter 3

So edwurd and bellur and stella and jacop went to terrooists home and beat up terrooists and then saw

frodo hwo said dohohohohoho I m evil because my book is bad and not as good as twilight

and then he was shot in hed with lazer gon and he died and they laughed and went to bad guys place

and then they found sad hussein who hahahahahah I m meen and blew up world tede centre hahahaahha then stella shot him in hed yay they sed then they get nother call from presiant and he sed

edword we need your help again from the terrooists leader osamea bin laden ok edwurd

sed so he kissed stella and sed I luv u and then bellur and jacop kissed and sed I luv u at sam tim.


	4. Chapter 4

edwurd and frends then went to bad guys read place and beat them up with vampr powrs and then they

they saw naruto and she sed haha my show not as good as twilight hohoho and den stella shot him in hed with lazer gun ant they laughed and then beat up more bad guys and then they sew

osamea bin laden and he sed ahahaha im going to blow up white home hahahahaha he sed edwurd

then took the button and brok with vampr powr osamea bin laden then run way yay they

said and then they went home to get married at same time.


	5. Chapter 5

Edwurd and frends went home to forks and edwurd and stella got married same day as jacop and bellur

and they were happy and laughed meanwhile at badguyplace osamea bin laden brought back from dead hitter and stain and sad hussein and odder ded bad guys as zombies hahahhhaha they sed and then they went to forks to beat up edwurd and frends and then they went to forrest were edwurd and stella was talking and kissing oh I luv u stella sed I luv you 2 edwurd sed and and then they made out some more

and they sew the bad guys and then them and the notsees commonists and terrooists and then osamea bin laden sed hahahahahah im going to blow up jacop and bellurs house noooo edwurd sed and then he and then he blew up button with sykick vampr powrs oh noooo the badguys sed and then they ran away

yay edwurd and stella sed and then they went back home


	6. Chapter 6

So then edwurd and frends went to white home to get medals from presiant meanwhile teh bad guys werr tlking and hitter sed hahaha edwurd and his dum frends will pay hahahah and then stain sed and now there goin to wkite home to get medols i has an idea sad husswine sed lets beat them up he sed

k osamea binladen sed and then they went to white home you did good president sed and before he gif them medals bad guys came and president said o noe and then they shot him in stomak with lazer guns

and then edward and stella beat them up and then bad guys came with big robot and then edard beat them with sykick pwrs and then they ran away and then they went to president and he sed stella im your real father and then he died stella sed to be continued


	7. Chapter 7

So after presiants funeral stella ran for president and won and moved in to white home with edwurd

and then they sent army to bad guy land and after lots of them died edwurd went there to jhelp and then edwurd dissapared and then stella went there and beat up bad guys andthen she saw bad guy leaders who has kidnapped edward o no stella sed and then beat them up save edword and went home


End file.
